


Sweet Surrender Playlist

by 2Nienna2



Series: Tolkien Fanmixes [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Fanmix, Inspired by a fic, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2
Summary: A playlist for my fic Sweet Surrender, with a prominent theme of leaving everything behind and stepping into the unknown, and finding love along the way.
Relationships: Estë/Míriel Þerindë | Míriel Serindë
Series: Tolkien Fanmixes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950328





	Sweet Surrender Playlist

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157277) by [2Nienna2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Nienna2/pseuds/2Nienna2). 



```[Listen Here](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLkeBq4GBQ0kOAJ4DwQKXsy_iq1p5DA50a)```

Tracklist:

**1\. Let No Grief by The Wild Reeds**

Now I have to sing something louder than I have before  
So I can escape this overwhelming pain  
And never hurt no more

**2\. Burning Gold by Christina Perri**

I'm setting fire to the life that I know (I know)  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go (we go)  
We starting fires,  
We starting fires till our lives are burning gold  
Till our lives are burning gold

**3\. Saturn by Sleeping At Last**

I couldn't help but ask for you to say it all again  
I tried to write it down, but I could never find a pen  
I'd give anything to hear you say it one more time  
That the universe was made just to be seen by my eyes

**4\. When the Darkness Comes by Colbie Caillat**

Now the door is open  
The world I knew is broken  
There's no return  
Now my heart is not scared  
Just knowing that you're out there  
Watching me

So believe I'll be here waiting  
Hoping, praying that  
This light will guide you home  
When you're feeling lost I'll leave my love  
Hidden in the sun  
For when the darkness comes

**5\. Oblivion by Bastille**

When you fall asleep  
With your head upon my shoulder  
When you're in my arms  
But you've gone somewhere deeper

**6\. Various Storms and Saints by Florence + the Machine**

Oh, you got a hold on me  
I don't know how I don't just stand outside and scream  
I am teaching myself how to be free

But still you stumble, feet give way  
Outside the world seems a violent place  
But you had to have him, and so you did  
Some things you let go in order to live  
While all around you the buildings sway  
You sing it out loud, who made us this way

**7\. No Matter What Happens by Barbra Streisand, from Yentl**

For too many mornings  
The curtains were drawn  
It's time they were opened  
To welcome the dawn  
A voice deep inside  
Is getting stronger  
I can't keep it quiet any longer  
No matter what happens  
It can't be the same anymore  
I promise it won't be the same  
Anymore!

**8\. Precious Things by Tori Amos**

These precious things  
Let them bleed  
Let them wash away  
These precious things  
Let them break  
Their hold on me

**9\. Mary Oliver by Morgan Bolender**

go on and make yourself a life  
you don't want to be rescued from  
go on and make yourself a life

i know that it's scary  
to jump into the wind  
but what if i told you  
the wind opens up your wings

**10\. Heavenly Light by LP**

'Cause I've been buried alive, barely alive  
And we know we know we know oh oh  
That it starts tonight  
See the sparks are waking up  
And it stars tonight  
See our hearts are breaking up  
Into heavenly light heavenly light  
Heavenly light we're breaking up  
Into heavenly light heavenly light  
Here we go

**11\. Sweet Surrender by Sarah McLachlan**

It doesn't mean much  
It doesn't mean anything at all  
The life I've left behind me is a cold room

I've crossed the last line  
From where I can't return

...

Take me in, no question's asked  
You strip away the ugliness that surrounds me

...

And sweet surrender  
Is all that I have to give


End file.
